Broken Angel
by RoseMaple
Summary: The Hunger Games have left Amy shattered. Everyone calls her crazy, insane and weird. Only Cato knows the truth of what the games have done to the one girl he has ever loved. Cato/OC
1. Chapter 1: Attack, Comfort and Death

_Amy watched as the tribute from District 4 pulled Lucy by her hair so fiercely that she started bleeding. He kicked her and threw her onto the ground. There was blood running down her side where he had kicked her. He punched her on the face and then took out his sword._

"_NO! NO! NO!" Amy yelled as Lucy screamed. The tribute stabbed Lucy in the chest and Lucy's screams increased. "NO!" Amy screamed again. He stabbed Lucy again and again as Amy cried and yelled from him to stop. She covered her ears and fell on the ground. The tribute stabbed Lucy again and again. _

"Amy. Amy wake up." A voice came softly. Someone was shaking her gently. Amy bolted up in bed as she struggled to breathe. Her tears were blinding her and she couldn't see who was there. Someone pushed her hair back and brought a glass of water to her lips. Amy drank the water and her breathing returned to normal. Her vision cleared and she saw Cato looking at her with an expression of worry. He pulled her into his arms.

"It's okay. It was just a nightmare." He said while running his hand through her hair. Amy silently cried on his shoulder. He continued to rub her back as her sobs turned into light whimpers. They sat there for a while until Cato pulled away and wiped Amy's tears. "Are you okay now?" He asked and Amy nodded slowly. "Do you want me to stay?"

Amy nodded again and Cato placed his head on the pillow. He pulled Amy closer to his chest and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her forehead and then closed his eyes. After a while, Amy closed her eyes too.

**(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)**

"And what were you doing in Amy's room last night?" Effie asked at breakfast. Cato rolled his eyes and Amy continued eating in silence.

"What do you think we were doing?" Cato said with a smirk.

"That is not an appropriate topic to discuss at the table." Effie replied.

"Exactly." Cato answered as his smirk widened. Effie opened her mouth to say something but Amy spoke first. "I had a nightmare last night."

Effie gasped and then patted Amy's head as if she was a dog. "Oh poor darling." She said and Cato rolled his eyes again. They resumed eating and Amy left after she finished her breakfast. Haymitch entered and took a seat next to Cato.

"I heard screaming last night." Haymitch said while biting into some toast.

"Amy had another nightmare." Cato answered simply.

"We need to get her to see someone."

"No she's fine." Cato glared at Haymitch.

"Fine? Are you bloody serious? She has been having nightmares for three months! Whenever you talk to her, she looks off into the distance. And don't even forget her crying fits and black outs."

"She'll be fine!" Cato yelled.

"No she won't. She is just going to keep getting worse." Haymitch stood up. "I'm calling someone." Before Cato could stop him, he was gone. Cato groaned. Suddenly an ear piercing scream filled the air. Cato bolted from his chair and ran down the hallway and into Amy's room. She was on the floor with her knees to her chest and her hands clasped over her ears. She was crying.

"Amy, Amy what's wrong?" Cato asked as he placed a hand on Amy's shoulder. Amy pulled away. "Make him stop! Please make him stop!" She cried.

"Amy there is no one there." Cato said.

"He's killing her! Make him stop! Please!" Amy screamed. Cato placed his hands gently on Amy's and pulled them off of her ears. He lifted her face until her red eyes met his.

"Amy everything is okay. There's no one there." He said soothingly and Amy trembled, still shaken by what she had seen. Cato wrapped his arms around Amy and softly rocked her. Finally, Cato felt Amy's head fall on his shoulder and he realized he had rocked her to sleep. He brushed a strand of hair off of her face and kissed her cheek. Cato placed Amy gently on her bed and then walked out of the room. As he sat on the sofa in the living room, he remembered that the reaping was in three days. Amy was in no condition to mentor tributes and certainly not to watch the games.


	2. Chapter 2: Tributes, Temper and Help

**HermioneandMarcus: Thanks for commenting!**

**Cookiecrazy224: I'm glad you think so! XD**

**(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)**

Amy looked at the two tributes sitting in front of her. The girl looked scared and the boy looked confident. Cato's eyes skimmed over them and sat back. "Okay, so we're your mentors. I want both of you to train properly with all of the weapons." Cato began. The boy rolled his eyes. "No duh. God, you're supposed to be our mentor. Meaning telling us useful strategies, not stuff we learned when we were toddlers."

"You wanna know a strategy?" Cato sneered. "Lose the fucking attitude if you don't want to get your ass kicked in the bloodbath. Because that's the one thing that's gonna get you killed faster then a damn machine gun."

The boy paled and gaped at Cato. The girl looked down and Amy touched Cato's arm lightly. "Cato, let me handle this." She said and Cato got up from his chair and left the cabin. Amy sighed and then turned to the tributes. She held out her hand to the girl. "I'm Amy."

"I'm Susan." The girl answered with a shy smile. Amy turned to the boy and held out her hand again. "And you are?" She asked.

"Flame." The boy muttered and Amy smiled warmly at him. "The main thing you have to keep in mind during the games is that you should focus more on surviving rather then killing."

"What?" Flame asked in disbelief. He looked at Amy as if she was crazy.

"Yes, because if you don't have food or water, then you have more chances of dying then by a tribute. That's why when you get in the arena, grab some supplies and run. Don't focus too much on killing because other tributes will take care of that." Amy explained.

"Aren't we supposed to participate in the bloodbath? I mean, District 2 is known for its skill and strength, not for running like scared twits." Flame growled.

"Yes but you want to win, right? And when you're trying to win, it doesn't matter what you were taught or what you know. It's about surviving. Of course, you can attack a tribute who's trying to kill you as an act of self defence."

"Self defence? What the fuck?" Flame glared at Amy. She smiled at him. "The games aren't what you think they are Flame. When you're in the Arena, then you'll know why I'm telling you to go against killing." Amy tilted her head at Flame whose mouth had dropped open. He quickly closed his mouth and nodded slowly. Susan looked at Amy in wonder. "Wow. You actually shut him up." She said and Amy's smile widened. Flame glared at Susan. "Whatever." He muttered. "I'm going to sleep." Flame left the cabin and Susan followed. Cato re-entered the room. He was shaking his head. "How did you manage to do that?" He asked. Amy kissed his cheek. "I bet you could do it too." She answered and he smiled before pulling Amy into a hug. "Is it any wonder why I love you?"

Amy snuggled closer. "I love you too." She whispered.

**(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)**

Flame and Susan ran into the TV room where Cato was watching the reapings. "Cato! Amy's lost it!" Flame yelled. Cato jumped up and turned the TV off. "What?" He demanded.

"She's crying and telling someone to stop hurting her." Susan cried. "What do we do?"

Cato pushed the two tributes aside. He ran into the other cabin and saw Amy crouched down in a corner with her knees to her chest and her face buried in her hands. She was trembling. Cato ran to her and lifted her face in his hands. He nearly gasped when he saw her red eyes. Her lips were quivering.

"Amy what's wrong?" Cato asked.

"He was here. He was trying to kill me, just like he killed Lucy." Amy whispered. Cato hugged Amy and smoothed her hair back. "It's okay. He's not here. He won't hurt you." He reassured. Cato rocked Amy until her breathing was even. He picked her up and walked to the bedroom and placed her on the bed. Cato pulled the blanket up to her chin and kissed her forehead before turning the lamp off and walking out of the room. He met Flame and Susan in the hallway. "Is she going to be alright?" Susan asked. Cato nodded slightly. "Great, here we are, stuck with a mental mentor." Flame muttered. Suddenly, Cato pinned Flame against the wall. "Don't _ever _call her that again or else I'll kill you."

Flame looked at Cato with wide eyes. Cato glared at him and walked away.


	3. Chapter 3: Kisses, Rings and Nightmares

**Trollalalala: Thanks! I just love Cato in general and writing him is so fun! Glad to know you like this one too, it's really nice knowing you do! XD**

**HermioneandMarcus: Thank you!**

**CookieCrazy224: Ah Cato, you can be so adorable sometimes. Don't you agree? He is such a sweetheart. **

**MissAmazing101: Sorry, this is probably not as soon as you wanted it. Hope you like it!**

**AngelHeat: I'm going to keep updating! Just give me a bit of time! XD**

**(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)**

The Arena was a mountain range this time. Flame was the leader of the Alliance and Susan was a Career. He took care of her even though he never showed that he wanted her to be safe. He didn't want to be seen as 'soft' as he had told Amy the day before the Games. Flame was like Cato. He tried covering up his emotions with layers of hate and anger. But Amy had gotten through those layers and to the real Cato. She hoped that Susan would be able to help Flame too. Night began to fall in the Arena and the Capitol. Cato and Amy walked out of the room to get some sleep.

"Do you want me to stay?" Cato asked. Amy nodded. The two of them walked to Cato's room. Amy's nightmares had lessened but her black outs had increased. She was getting paler too. They dressed for bed and then slipped under the covers. Amy snuggled closer to Cato as he wrapped his arms around her smaller form. Her warm breath fell on his bare chest and he buried his face in her hair. As soon as their eyes closed, they drifted off into a deep slumber.

**(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)**

"_Run, run, as fast as you can, no matter where you go, we'll hunt you down." A voice chanted behind Amy. She kept running deeper into the woods. Her dress had been white but was now ripped and dirty. Blood stained the cloth and Amy's face had deep gashes on it. She ran and ran until she felt a blade go through her. She opened her mouth to scream but her voice wouldn't come out. Another blade went through her and another. And then she found her voice, and she screamed. She screamed as blood flowed out of the wounds. And she fell to the ground as she coughed up blood. And she screamed. She screamed and screamed and screamed._

"Amy wake up. Amy. Amy, come on. Open your eyes." Someone was patting her cheek. Amy's eyelids fluttered open. She saw Cato looking at her with his eyes wide. She instantly clutched him and pulled herself closer to him as she cried. She felt him rubbing her back and he whispered soothing words into her ear. A while later she pulled away. "Cato will I ever be okay again?"

Cato rubbed her cheek. "Amy you are okay. You're just a bit shaken up after the Games. It's okay."

"Why do you stay with me?" Amy asked, searching Cato's eyes for a reason why he was always there for her no matter what. Cato kissed her forehead. "Because I love you."

Amy accepted that as an answer. Cato opened the bedside table's drawer. He pulled out a small velvet box. He looked back at Amy who looked confused. He opened the box and looked Amy in the eye. "Amy, you are the love of my life. I swear I will never let anything happen to you, ever. Will you marry me?"

Amy's eyes widened in surprise and then she smiled before crushing Cato in a hug. "Yes, yes, yes." She answered and Cato smiled too. He slipped the ring onto her finger and then gently laid her head down onto the pillow. "Try to go to sleep. We have a big day tomorrow." He whispered. Amy placed her hand on Cato's waist and kissed his lips lightly. "Good night."

Cato kissed her forehead. "Good night."


End file.
